


Truth or Dare

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: “Who would you rather kiss – Strike Commander Morrison or Commander Reyes?”---A game of truth or dare leads Gabe to a bit of truth he didn't dare ask for himself.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've had a bit of a slump, but this idea has been noodling around in my head for a while now. Hopefully this is the spark that pulls me out of this slump...! I hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic), [tumblr](http://wictorwictor.tumblr.com/) (for now), and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/mcreyes)! Come say hi ♥

“Who would you rather kiss – Strike Commander Morrison or Commander Reyes?”

McCree’s laugh comes easily, unabashed and open, a warm, melodic sound from deep in his chest. Gabe very deliberately takes a sip from his bottle, feigning nonchalance. It’s just a stupid game of truth or dare – it’s just the team unwinding after a hard couple of weeks. They deserve the break, they deserve to let loose. Gabe will never get in the way of that.

It’s not like he’s actually invested in the answer, anyway. Really.

“Aw, c’mon,” McCree says finally, the laugh still lingering in his voice. “That ain’t fair.”

“You chose truth, Jesse,” Prithi reminds him. She’s grinning behind the rim of her glass.

“You must answer!” Shiga says, hoisting his own bottle in the air to punctuate each word. McCree laughs again.

“I’m not  _ not _ gonna answer,” McCree says. He takes a long pull from his bottle. “Just that, you know, between Morrison and Reyes – it just ain’t a fair competition.”

“Meaning?”

McCree slouches into the cushions, slinging one arm over the back of the couch. He grins, nice and easy, and Gabe has to take another long gulp of his beer. He can’t look at McCree right now. He won’t be able to maintain his composure.

“Meaning I’d kiss Reyes, any day, no question, no contest,” McCree says.

Gabe manages, by some feat of self-control, not to shatter the beer bottle in his hand. The rest of the squad breaks out into exclamations and laughter and playful ribbing. Gabe dares to sneak a look at McCree, who’s still grinning as he takes another swig from his bottle. McCree doesn’t seem to notice Gabe. A small blessing; Gabe can’t imagine that his expression is anything less than a defensive scowl, even though his heart is thumping hard in his chest.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Shiga says. The chatter dies down for a moment, everyone looking at Shiga expectantly. Shiga straightens in his seat. The color is high on his cheeks – he’s already more than a couple drinks in. “Okay.  _ Okay _ . Follow up question! Fuck, marry, kill: Strike Commander Morrison, Commander Reyes, and Captain Amari.”

Howls break out again. McCree is shaking his head, laughing along with the rest of them.

“C’mon!” McCree exclaims. “You’re gonna make it sound like I hate the Strike Commander.”

“ _ Well _ ,” Shiga says pointedly. McCree laughs again.

“He just ain’t my type,” McCree says diplomatically. “In the field or in the bedroom.”

“So you’d kill him,” Wake prompts. Laughter erupts again. McCree leans forward to set his empty bottle on the coffee table in front of him.

“Well I ain’t gonna fuck or marry him, that’s for sure,” McCree says. “Maybe instead of killing I could just, you know, not have to work with him ever again.”

McCree pops open the cap on a fresh bottle using his bare hands. Gabe swallows the rest of his own beer in one long gulp. He manages not to choke, but his gaze lingers on McCree’s hands for far longer than necessary.

This conversation is starting to get to him, tugging on little wayward strands of daydreams that Gabe had very carefully, very purposefully, tamped down and pushed away. It’s just a game, of course, but still… 

How much has he had to drink? Gabe tries to think. They’ve been off duty for a few blessed hours now, and they’ve had the lounge room since sundown and it’s – Gabe sneaks a glance at the watch around his wrist. Hell, it’s getting late. Gabe has never been much of a drinker, and the SEP serum made his tolerance unimpressive. He should have paced himself, especially knowing how these little Blackwatch kickbacks usually end up. But they’ve had a long month – several long months – and Gabe could use the time to unwind too. He’s half-glad and half-not that his team don’t censor themselves when he’s around. 

“Hold on! Jesse didn’t answer the rest of the question,” Shiga says, waving a fresh drink, which sloshes dangerously.

“What was the question again?”

“Fuck, marry, kill – you already gave us the kill,” Shiga says. McCree opens his mouth to protest. Shiga holds up a hand and turns his face up towards the ceiling. “It’s a joke, Strike Commander, sir, if you’re listening. Jesse wouldn’t  _ really _ kill you.”

“He definitely wouldn’t fuck you,” Wake adds. When the laughter finally dies down, McCree sips his beer thoughtfully.

“I think I’d show Captain Amari a good time,” he says slowly. Gabe listens intently, cupping his empty bottle with both hands. “’Course, I’d be a perfect gentleman. A lady like the Captain deserves to be treated with the utmost respect. Which leaves –”

“You’d marry Commander Reyes!” Wake shrieks. McCree grins. He has a twinkle in his eye.

And then his eyes slide over to meet Gabe’s and Gabe forgets to breathe for a moment.

“You’re damn right,” McCree says, holding Gabe’s gaze. The room fills with the Blackwatch squad’s hoots and hollers, but Gabe barely hears him.

“What d’you say, boss?” Shiga asks. “A proposal like that is hard to beat.”

Gabe straightens in his seat.

“I don’t know. I’m more of a romantic than that,” he says, face perfectly serious. Laughter erupts again, and the conversation, thankfully, moves on to the next truth or dare victim.

Gabe stands to get himself a drink of water. He lingers by the long table that is serving as their bar for the night, drinking down one glass of water before refilling his glass and slowly sipping that one. The water doesn’t do much to soothe the heat that Gabe can still feel in his cheeks, but it does clear his head a little bit.

It’s just a game, Gabe reminds himself. He’s tickled – flattered, really – that McCree would choose him. McCree isn’t  _ actually _ going to kiss him – let alone marry him. Nor is he going to kill Jack or fuck Ana. Though, privately, Gabe does agree with McCree’s choices.

Just theoretically, of course. 

Gabe refills his glass of water again and brings this one back to his seat with the others. They’ve moved on to their favorite activity: antagonizing Edwards. Fortunately, Edwards is nursing a cheerful buzz, so he takes the ribbing very well for a change. Everyone is in good spirits. Gabe relaxes into his seat, a small smile on his lips as the night goes on.

“Can I get you another drink, boss?” a voice in his ear asks. Gabe blinks, coming out of his reverie to find McCree leaning over him, that twinkle still in his dark eyes. Gabe swallows thickly as the memory of the earlier games rush back to him.

“I think I’m done for the night,” Gabe says.

“You can’t leave until Fred and Mike have their sprint around the headquarters,” McCree protests. Gabe blinks, then groans.

“Again?” Gabe asks.

“It’s tradition,” McCree says firmly.

“I don’t need to see Edwards’s ass again,” Gabe says.

“That’s what the drink is for,” McCree says. “Drink to forget.”

Gabe laughs. He shakes his head but he’s already standing up. McCree beams at Gabe, who pretends not to notice.

“Why do we have to do this every time?”

“Tradition,” McCree says again, falling into step beside Gabe as they head towards the makeshift bar. “Besides, you can’t complain about hangovers. You recover faster than any of us.”

“True. But the memory of Edwards’s bare ass still haunts me,” Gabe says. McCree pops open a beer and hands it to Gabe. Gabe doesn’t stare, but there’s a distinct tingly feeling in his stomach. McCree pops one more bottle open for himself and clinks it against Gabe’s.

“You and me both,” McCree says. “C’mon. We can’t miss it.”

Gabe follows McCree and the rest of the Blackwatch squad out into the cold, dark night. The ground is covered in a thick blanket of powdery fresh snow. It’s beginning to snow again – gently, fine flakes falling lazily to the already white ground. Shiga hops from foot to foot, already half-naked. He struggles to shake off his pants. Prithi gathers his clothes up into a bundle.

“Mikey! Hurry up! My balls are going to freeze off,” Shiga says.

“Wouldn’t that be a shame,” Valdez says, rolling her eyes. Tack nods in silent agreement. “I’m not making excuses for either of you if you end up in medical.”

“You love us,” Shiga says, blowing a kiss in Valdez’s direction. She shakes her head but is smiling behind the rim of her glass.

Edwards comes around the corner, hands cupping his privates. “You’re not winning this one, Fred.”

“We’ll see about that,” Shiga says.

Shiga and Edwards step up to the line in the snow that Wake drew with her foot. Wake holds up her arms.

“Cold, Edwards?” Kepler calls out. Even from where Gabe is standing with McCree, he can see the red flush across Edwards’s neck.

“Can we get this over with?”

Wake drops her arms dramatically. “Go!”

Shiga and Edwards take off, feet slipping in the unbroken snow. They collide and go tumbling, Shiga doing his best to take Edwards down with him. They scuffle in the snow, powder going everywhere, before Edwards escapes and pops up. Shiga scrambles after him, the calls of the rest of the squad echoing off the side of the building.

“How does this always happen?” Gabe asks, shaking his head.

“I’m sure it spices up the security vids,” McCree says.

“Oh, it does,” Gabe says dryly. “I hear about it from Morrison every time.”

Beside him, McCree laughs that warm, melodic sound again. Gabe feels that tingle in his stomach again.

“It’s good for morale,” McCree says. He looks sideways at Gabe.

“We don’t get nearly enough time off,” Gabe says. He breathes out and takes a swig from his bottle.

“You can say that again,” McCree says, clinking his bottle against Gabe’s before he takes a sip.

“I’m just glad everyone can relax,” Gabe says. The shouting from the rest of the Blackwatch squad has subsided into a lively chatter as Shiga and Edwards disappear from sight. Gabe doesn’t say anything more for a moment, watching the smiling faces of his team. It feels good to give them this time, even if it’s only a brief respite. He knows he’ll have a slew of new assignments to dole out the next morning but, for now, they can pretend that there’s nothing weighing them down.

“Boss?”

“Mm?” Gabe takes a sip from his beer. When McCree doesn’t speak immediately, Gabe looks at him sideways. McCree’s expression has gone more serious now, a little pinch between his eyebrows, though the corner of his mouth is turned up.

“Sorry about earlier,” McCree says. Gabe blinks. McCree goes on, “Truth or dare. Or marry, fuck, kill. They were just games.”

“They were just games,” Gabe echoes, even though his stomach turns over. “No harm done.”

“I know you don’t play with us,” McCree says. There’s an odd note to his voice that Gabe can’t place.

“I figure involving your commanding officer only cramps everyone’s style.”

“No way,” McCree protests. Gabe gives him a small smile.

“I’m fine with the usual arrangement – join for a couple drinks, leave before it gets really out of hand. Well,” Gabe gestures in the direction in which Shiga and Edwards took off. “More or less.”

“Sure. I mean, but if you really –” McCree starts to say, but is cut off as Shiga comes barreling around the corner with a loud whoop. Edward is at his heels, red-faced and huffing, giving everything he’s got to catch up to Shiga. The Blackwatch squad erupts into cheers.

Shiga glances over his shoulder to see Edwards right behind him. He faces forward and then, with an impressive leap, he dives across the finish line and lands in a snowdrift. Edwards stumbles over him and goes down. The squad – with the exception of Tack, who scrunches up his face – pile on top of Edwards and Shiga.

In the commotion, Gabe looks at McCree. The exterior lights of the headquarters cast McCree in a too-sharp fluorescent light. He’s not wearing his old hat, for once, and there’s fresh flakes of snow in his hair.

“If you wanted to join in, you could,” McCree says. Gabe raises an eyebrow.

“I think I’ll stay out of the dog pile.”

“I meant truth or dare,” McCree says, that strange tone coming into his voice again. It sounds like he’s choosing his words deliberately, enunciating carefully. That pinch is still between his eyebrows.

Gabe swallows. Maybe it’s the beer, or the elevation, or the cold air, or  _ something _ , but he decides to indulge himself, just this once.

“Sure,” Gabe says. McCree blinks, surprised, as if he wasn’t expecting that answer.

“Really?”

“Do you want me to start?” Gabe asks. McCree shakes himself.

“No – I already answered my fair share,” McCree says. The line in his forehead is gone, the twinkle has returned to his eyes. He turns slightly to face Gabe better. Gabe’s heart starts thumping in his chest again, beating against his ribs so hard he’s sure McCree can hear, even over the raucous noises of his squadmates. “So, commander. Truth or dare?”

Gabe takes a sip of beer to buy time as he weighs his options. He doesn’t look up, but he can feel McCree’s eyes on him.

“Truth,” Gabe says finally. He raises his chin to meet McCree’s gaze. McCree draws in a breath.

“How do you really feel about my answers?”

“I was – I am… I’m glad,” Gabe says, even though that simple phrase doesn’t feel adequate. But how can he put into words the way his stomach felt when McCree said he’d kiss him, that he’d marry him? It was just a game, of course, but Gabe hasn’t had even the barest hint of reciprocal feelings in a long, long time. He has talked himself out of his crush on Jesse McCree over and over again and yet, somehow, he always ends up right back where he started. “Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” McCree says instantly. Gabe’s heart speeds up, his blood rushing in his ears. It’s now or never.

“Kiss me,” Gabe says. McCree’s face breaks out into a broad, genuine smile.

“Thought you’d never ask,” McCree says. He lets his bottle drop into the fresh snow so he can cup Gabe’s face in both hands as he leans in. Gabe squeezes his eyes shut and tilts his head towards McCree. McCree’s lips are chapped and rough against his own, but his kiss is surprisingly gentle. Sweet. Gabe savors it.

“Oh,” Gabe breathes when McCree finally pulls away. His whole body feels like it’s tingling now. McCree is still standing close to him. The toes of their boots are touching.

“Truth or dare, boss?”

“Truth,” Gabe manages to say. McCree smiles wider.

“You wanna do that again?”

“As many times as you’ll let me,” Gabe says before he can stop himself. McCree looks so damn pleased with himself.

“Please, you’ll be beggin’ me to stop,” McCree says. Gabe laughs, something coming free inside of him. He shakes his head and levels a look at McCree.

“I don’t think that’s true,” Gabe says. McCree laughs. Gabe is suddenly aware that they’re alone – the Blackwatch squad has disappearing inside, leaving only a roughed-up pile of snow in their wake. At Gabe’s expression, McCree laughs again.

“They probably thought we’d want some privacy,” he says. Gabe’s flush chills suddenly.

“They saw?”

“Almost definitely,” McCree says. He catches Gabe’s expression. “It’s alright. They’ve got our backs.”

“You don’t think –”

“Boss, I’ve been trying to kiss you for ages. Practically everyone knows this,” McCree says, his smile going somehow softer. Gabe blinks. “It’s about time you noticed.”

Gabe lets out a little laugh, shaking his head and looking down at his feet. Sometimes, very rarely, Gabe gets lucky. This was not one of those things he thought would go his way. When he looks up again, McCree is watching him.

“I’m glad I did,” Gabe says. He means it – he would never have let himself believe it without hearing it straight from McCree’s mouth. Gabe wets his lips with the tip of his tongue, trying to find the words he wants to say, but McCree steps in to kiss him again. Gabe makes a little noise against his mouth. This time he lets his hands come up to hold McCree by the hips, one hand sliding up the small of McCree’s back. McCree’s mouth is warm and insistent against Gabe’s own. Gabe parts his lips to let McCree’s tongue in, and Gabe can taste the beer they have been drinking all night. He lets McCree crowd him against the side of the building. He lets him kiss him until his lips are tingly and his toes are going numb from the cold seeping into his boots. Gabe pulls away first. McCree tries to follow his mouth, unwilling to let him get too far away, and it sends a little thrill up Gabe’s spine.

“We should probably head inside,” Gabe says. “Before we freeze out here.”

“You were keeping me pretty warm,” McCree says, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Gabe feels his cheeks warm up again.

“My room or yours?” McCree asks. The heat in Gabe’s face radiates down to his stomach.

“Mine,” Gabe says. “It’s bigger.”

“Lead the way, Commander.”

Gabe holds the door open for McCree to step inside ahead of him.

“I think we can ditch the formality at this point,” Gabe says. McCree pauses and grins at him.

“I dunno, I kinda like it,” McCree says. He crowds in close again as the door slides shut behind Gabe. “Makes it feel, you know, taboo. Like we’re breaking the rules.”

“Well, it’s not exactly…” Gabe trails off, and McCree takes the opportunity to kiss him again. Gabe forgets to breathe.

“I told you,” McCree says, pulling away just enough to speak. “I’ve been meaning to do this for ages.”

“Truth?” Gabe asks, feeling ridiculous even as he says it. McCree smiles.

“Hell yeah, Gabe.”

Gabe feels like a weight lifts off his chest at his own name coming from McCree’s mouth. It’s a miracle they get to Gabe’s quarters without running into anyone. Gabe lets them both into his room and waits for the door to slide shut behind him before he faces McCree.

McCree doesn’t waste time. He takes Gabe’s face in both his hands again, kissing him with that same, hungry abandon with which he kissed him outside. His hands are cold against Gabe’s skin, sliding up under Gabe’s hoodie to get at the warm flesh beneath. Gabe loops his arms around McCree’s shoulders and holds on, barely remembering to breathe, lost in the feeling of McCree surrounding him.

A hand comes between them and it takes Gabe a moment to realize that McCree went for the zipper of his hoodie, tugging it down and then pushing the hoodie off his shoulders. Gabe shakes it away, letting it fall on the floor. McCree takes a half-step back, his hands going for his ridiculous belt buckle. Gabe feels his breath catch in his throat.

“McCree –” he starts to say. McCree’s head snaps up to look at him. His eyes have gone serious.

“I thought we were done with formalities, Gabe,” he says, almost cautiously. Gabe shakes his head a little and McCree’s expression stiffens, his hands falling away from his belt.

“No, no – I mean, yes. I just –”

“Truth or dare, Gabe,” McCree says. Gabe swallows.

“Truth.”

“Do you want me to be here? Do you want to do this? Do you want to fuck me?”

Gabe’s knees almost give out right there.

“That was more than one question,” he says weakly. At McCree’s expression, he adds quickly, “I do. As long as you want that too.”

“I do,” McCree says firmly.

“Well,” Gabe says, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. “You better get that belt off, Jesse.”

McCree –  _ Jesse _ – grins and whips his belt off with practiced ease. Gabe slides up close to help with the buttons of Jesse’s shirt. It takes longer than strictly necessary since Jesse keeps kissing Gabe with increasing urgency, and Gabe just can’t help but indulge him. He pauses at Jesse’s waistband and then he plucks open the button of his jeans too. Jesse steps back to kick his jeans away and Gabe gets a look at him standing there in his undershirt and boxer briefs, the bulge in his underwear unmistakable. Gabe suddenly feels entirely too overdressed. He scrambles to get his own pants off.

They fall onto Gabe’s bed, a tangle of limbs, each trying to draw the other closer without breaking their kiss. Gabe feels faintly ridiculous – almost like a starved teenager, especially with the way he feels like he  _ has _ to keep kissing Jesse or he’ll die – but the feeling of Jesse’s warm skin against his own is incredible, indescribable. More intoxicating than the beer he had been drinking all night.

Somehow, they’re both down to their underwear, pressed chest to chest, the blankets of Gabe’s previously pristine bed spilling onto the floor. Gabe’s erection is straining against the thin cotton of his underwear. Jesse presses his thigh up to rub against it. The movement makes Gabe shudder with pleasure. He gets his hands between them, pushing down the waistband of his underwear and Jesse’s so that he can wrap his fingers around both of their dicks, pressing them together. The searing heat of Jesse’s cock in Gabe’s palm, the way it’s pressed up against Gabe’s own – it’s almost too much to bear.

“Gabe,” Jesse murmurs breathlessly, his lips moving against Gabe’s mouth. He squirms closer, pushing his hips into Gabe’s grip.

“Truth or dare,” Gabe says. He catches Jesse’s lower lip between his teeth as he strokes them both down. Jesse lets out a small noise.

“Truth,” Jesse manages to say. Gabe drags the pad of his thumb over the tip of Jesse’s dick. He can feel a bead of pre-come well up underneath his finger.

“You still want me to fuck you?” Gabe asks. He has to be sure. Jesse twists underneath him.

“Don’t tease me like that, it ain’t nice,” Jesse says. Gabe gives his dick a squeeze. 

“It’s just that you said you were going to fuck Captain Amari…” Gabe says. Jesse lets out a breathless laugh that turns into a moan as Gabe twists his wrist. 

“Oh – c’mon, Gabe,” Jesse says, squirming. “I want  _ you  _ to fuck me.”

Gabe lets go of Jesse’s dick and gives him one last lingering kiss, his tongue sweeping into Jesse’s mouth before he pushes Jesse onto his back. Gabe wiggles down, dropping kisses to Jesse’s chest. He wants to linger there, take it in, memorize this moment, but the urgency between his legs and Jesse’s drives him on. This won’t be the last time, Gabe thinks,  _ hopes _ . He’ll be able to take his time later. 

Settling between Jesse’s legs, Gabe strips Jesse’s underwear off and tosses it to the floor. He runs his hands up Jesse’s muscled thighs, marveling, making another mental note to spend more time here next time too.

Next time, next time – he’s already daydreaming about a next time. Gabe pulls himself back to the present, where he has Jesse all to himself in this moment. He wants to make Jesse feel good. 

Gabe kisses the inside of Jesse’s thigh. Jesse spreads his legs wider to give him room. Gabe can hear him breathing noisily, mouth open, practically panting. When he peeks up at his face, he sees Jesse’s eyes on him, watching him with rapt attention. Gabe gives him a little smile and then licks a long stripe up the underside of Jesse’s dick.

“Oh – fuck,” Jesse breathes. He bites down on his lower lip, eyes going wider as Gabe takes the tip of his cock between his lips, tongue lavishing over the head, tasting the first drops of pre-come. “Fuck, Gabe. God – you look so good like that.”

Gabe lifts his eyes again, without raising his head, a pleased flush spreading across his face. He takes more of Jesse’s dick into his mouth.

“Just like that,” Jesse says, his voice hitching slightly. “God, your mouth, Gabe. Fuck.”

Gabe hums, practically preening. He loosens his jaw to take the rest of Jesse’s dick into his mouth. He lets his eyes slide shut and breathes through his nose, inhaling the warm, musky smell of Jesse’s body, tasting the bitter saltiness on his tongue. Jesse’s hand finds its way into his hair, his blunt nails scraping over his scalp before tightening and tugging on Gabe’s hair. Gabe’s suddenly glad he’s been growing it out; the tug sends a thrill down Gabe’s spine. He sucks on Jesse hard, hollowing his cheeks, moaning around him.

“You’re gonna – fuck, Gabe, you’re gonna make me come,” Jesse says. His hips are shifting restlessly under Gabe’s hands and mouth. “Gabe, come on – fuck me already.”

Gabe pulls off of Jesse’s dick with a little laugh. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he sits back on his heels. Looking down at Jesse sprawled out on his bed, flushed and sweating, Gabe has to wonder how he got so lucky.

After some fumbling in his nightstand and kicking off his own underwear, Gabe settles back on top of Jesse with lube in hand. Jesse’s kissing him again, deep and hot, his hips rocking up to rub against Gabe’s bare skin, and Gabe lets himself indulge in it. He gets his hands into Jesse’s hair and finds he likes his hair pulled on as much as Gabe does – maybe more. Gabe tangles his fingers in the strands and tugs Jesse’s head back, exposing his throat. Jesse gasps. Gabe kisses his throat, scraping his teeth over the thin skin there.

“Gabe, what’s it gonna take to get you to fuck me, huh?” Jesse says, fingers clutching at Gabe’s back. He rocks his hips up to press his dick against Gabe’s stomach.

“Mm, can’t say,” Gabe murmurs, kissing back up Jesse’s neck.

“I  _ dare _ you,” Jesse says. Gabe lets out a laugh.

“Well, I can’t say no to that.”

Gabe sits up abruptly and then eases Jesse over onto his stomach. Jesse gets the idea immediately, scrambling up onto his knees, shoving his ass into the air. Gabe squeezes some lube into his hand and spreads it over Jesse’s ass just as eagerly. He uses one, then two fingers to stretch Jesse open, but he almost doesn’t have to work for it. With the first press of his fingers, Jesse’s already pressing back, arching into it, demanding more. Gabe would give him anything he asked for at this point. He leans over Jesse’s back, his cock sliding between Jesse’s legs, nudging behind his balls with the tip of his dick as Gabe murmurs into Jesse’s ear.

“You ready for me?”

“Gabe, I’ve been ready for you forever,” Jesse says, half-turning his head to look at Gabe. Gabe breathes out and lets go of the last nagging bit of worry lingering in the back of his head. He drops a kiss to Jesse’s shoulder and takes his own dick in his hand, smearing more lube over it. He keeps his body pressed close to Jesse’s as he lines up the blunt head of his dick with Jesse’s ass. Jesse arches into it, his hips shifting back eagerly, a long moan escaping his throat. Gabe drops his forehead between Jesse’s shoulder blades. He’s hot, tight, clenching around Gabe’s dick like he wants to pull him in and keep him there. Gabe would be inclined to let him. When he bottoms out, his stomach flush with Jesse’s ass, he pushes himself up just to get a look at the sight, commit it to memory.

“Jesse,” Gabe breathes. Jesse rocks on his knees.

“Gabe,  _ please _ –”

Gabe draws his hips away and then snaps his hips forward. It makes a delicious cry fall from Jesse’s lips so he does it again, and again, picking up the pace until Gabe’s steady, sharp thrusts have reduced Jesse to a babbling mess. Gabe could listen to the sound of Jesse’s voice, going almost hoarse, crying out his name forever.

“Gabe, Gabe,” Jesse says, practically a chant. He’s clawing at the sheets, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle his moans as he shoves his hips back to meet Gabe thrust for thrust. The hair at the back of his neck is going dark with sweat, sticking to his skin. Gabe leans forward again and kisses a bead of sweat away, tasting salty skin on his tongue.

Gabe never allowed himself to daydream about what it would be like to fuck Jesse, but he’s almost certain he wouldn’t have imagined anything like this. Jesse’s enthusiasm is unbridled, wild – almost desperate for it. And yet, somehow, their bodies still manage to move together, in perfect sync. It makes sense, in a way; they’re already good partners in the field – the best – it makes sense they’d be good partners in bed. Gabe just never thought they’d get there.

Jesse feels incredible around his cock. He’s molten hot inside, taking every inch of Gabe and holding onto him tight. Gabe is mesmerized by the way Jesse’s back and thigh muscles flex and move with every movement. He reaches up and pulls Jesse’s head back by the hair. It sends a full body shudder through Jesse that makes him clench harder around Gabe’s dick, gasp his name.

Gabe presses Jesse down flat against the mattress with his other hand. Jesse keeps trying to shove his ass back into the air, trying to get his knees underneath him, but Gabe goes down with him. He rolls them both onto their sides so he can drape his arm over Jesse’s hip and take his dick into his hand. Jesse jerks in Gabe’s grip.

“Fuck – yeah, Gabe, like that,” Jesse says. He lets his head fall backwards and Gabe rests his chin on Jesse’s shoulder, watching the tip of Jesse’s dick poke through his fist. Gabe grazes his teeth over whatever parts of Jesse’s neck and shoulder within reach.

“Want you to come, Jesse,” Gabe says, his voice rumbling in his chest. “Come for me, Jesse. I dare you.”

Jesse cries out as his dick twitches in Gabe’s hand, come gushing over his fist and Jesse’s stomach, dribbling down to the sheets. Gabe doesn’t care about the inevitable wet spot – the hot, sticky feeling of Jesse’s come oozing over his fist is a feeling he’ll never forget.

He keeps stroking Jesse, even as Jesse grows over-sensitive and shuddery, Gabe’s own thrusts becoming faster, more erratic. Jesse has lost all his words now. He’s moaning, head tilted back, eyes squeezed shut, face flushed and sweaty. Gabe kisses whatever bit of his neck he can get at from this angle but he doesn’t close his own eyes.

“Jesse –” Gabe gasps. He thrusts in hard, pulling Jesse’s hips back to hold him there as his orgasm punches out of him. He feels the slick heat around his dick and, as he looks down, he sees another weak pulse of come from Jesse’s own dick. Gabe ruts against Jesse in short, shallow thrusts, giving Jesse every drop of his come, reluctant for it to be over.

Afterwards, they don’t move very much. Gabe’s softening dick slips out of Jesse’s ass and his grip relaxes around Jesse’s own dick, but he stays spooned up against Jesse’s back, and Jesse makes no effort to move away.

“That was…” Jesse says after a long moment, his voice heavy and thick.

“Good?” Gabe asks, trying not to sound too hopeful. Now Jesse moves, turning over in Gabe’s arms to face him. To Gabe’s surprise, Jesse kisses him tenderly.

“Real good,” Jesse says when he finally pulls away. Gabe isn’t sure if he’s breathless because of the kiss, or because Jesse looks so earnest.

“So, you want to… do that again?” Gabe asks. Jesse laughs.

“I need another minute or two, maybe, but yeah,” Jesse says, his eyes sparkling. Gabe flushes.

“I didn’t mean right  _ now _ .”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Jesse says with another laugh. Gabe laughs too, shaking his head. After a moment, he reaches up, tentatively, and brushes a sweaty lock of hair off Jesse’s forehead.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted it to be, you know, a one-time thing, or…”

“I was leaning towards ‘or’ myself,” Jesse says. He cocks his head, looking at Gabe more seriously. “If you were interested.”

“Truth?” Gabe asks, feeling suddenly self-conscious again for even saying it. Jesse smiles.

“100% God’s honest truth, Gabe,” Jesse says. “It just – I dunno, it might sound corny to say, but it just feels right. Ain’t felt like that in a long time – maybe ever. But, well. It feels right. Like if it was gonna be anyone, it was gonna be you.”

Gabe feels a different warm, tingly sensation in his chest and he has to look away for a moment. Jesse reaches up and gently moves Gabe’s chin back so he can look him in the eye.

“It can just be sex, if you want,” he says, his expression serious. Gabe blinks then shakes his head vigorously.

“No – no,” Gabe says firmly. “You’re right – if it was going to be anyone, it was going to be you. I still just can’t quite believe how we ended up here.”

“If I knew all it took was a game of truth or dare, I would’ve done this sooner,” Jesse says. He leans in and kisses Gabe. It’s sweeter this time, none of the heat from before, but still full of that earnest intent. Gabe swallows when he pulls away.

“I didn’t know,” Gabe says. The corner of Jesse’s mouth twitches up.

“I know. You’re a great tactician, but you kinda suck with the emotional side of things,” Jesse says. “No offense.”

“None taken. You’re right.”

Jesse kisses him again. “But then again, it makes you a hard read. Wasn’t sure if any of my advances would be… unwelcome.”

“They’re not,” Gabe says quickly. Jesse smiles broadly.

“I’m real glad, then,” Jesse says.

“Me too.”

“Truth?” Jesse asks.

“Absolutely,” Gabe says. Jesse kisses him again, deeper this time.

“Then how about we go for round two?”

“Dare me?”

Gabe lets out a surprised noise when Jesse pushes him back onto the bed and straddles his hips. He grins down at Gabe, the warm bedroom light making his skin glow almost golden.

“Double dare you.”

Gabe will savor this one.


End file.
